


Парень бармен и девушка со стодолларовой купюрой

by YuraZelinski



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conflict of Interests, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humanstuck, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuraZelinski/pseuds/YuraZelinski
Summary: Никлаус Майклсон работает барменом в местном баре Нового Орлеана. Его сестра Ребекка тяжело больна и чтобы спасти её жизнь необходимо собрать большую сумму на операцию. В один прекрасный вечер он знакомиться с Камиллой, не догадываясь ещё о том, что она сыграет очень важную роль в его жизни.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Lucien Castle/Aurora De Martel
Kudos: 1





	1. Незабываемый вечер

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Моя работа есть на Книге Фанфиков. [Ссылка на работу](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9713783)

Когда солнце почти спряталось за горизонтом, вечерний город загорелся яркими огнями карнавала. Новый Орлеан оставался лучшим местом на свете, где можно было забыться и наслаждаться уличными представлениями.

В местном баре Руссо каждый вечер собиралось много посетителей, которые любили проводить время за выпивкой. Люди не любили грустить, им хотелось повеселиться, поэтому они старались не упускать такую возможность. Клаус Майклсон уже не первый месяц работал барменом в этом заведении. Сегодняшний вечер был неудачным для него, поскольку было меньше выручки, а ему были очень даже нужны эти деньги, поскольку он собирал их на операцию для своей маленькой дорогой сестренки Ребекки. К сожалению эта работа не приносила слишком много прибыли, но здесь он оставался по крайней мере востребованным.

Парень почти подготовил все необходимые ингредиенты для создания очередного коктейля, как его внимание переключилось на одного пьяного мужика, который сидел за барной стойкой и был чем-то возмущен.

— Эй, парнишка, ты кажется слишком мало мне налил, — возмутился посетитель, просканировав насквозь содержимое стакана с выпивкой.

— Я каждый раз тебе так наливаю, — раздраженно ответил Клаус своему постоянному гостю.

— Ты налил меньше, — не успокаивался неугомонный, злобно посмотрев на бармена, — За что я тебе вообще плачу деньги?

— Ты платишь мне деньги за то, чтобы я наливал тебе выпивку и слушал твои дурацкие истории про жену, которая якобы тебе изменяет, — отрезал парень, посмотрев в наглые глаза клиента.

— Паршивец, ты ещё пожалеешь за эти слова, — пригрозил мужчина, пошатнувшись из-за своего места.

— Джек, иди домой по-хорошему, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь, — ответил парень, выбравшись из-за прилавка.

Джек никогда не умел пить, потому что мог через некоторое время становиться буйным. Сначала он нагружал бармена своими глупыми проблемами, хотя понятия не умел, насколько тяжело приходилось парню. Клаус уже долгое время собирает деньги на лечение своей сестры, ему приходиться страшно экономить.

Подойдя к Джеку, парень пытался выпроводить его из заведения, если бы тот не начал размахивать руками во все стороны. Мужчина сделал рывок, чтобы ударить бармена, но тот ловко уклонился. Джек не удержал равновесие и упал на барную стойку, потревожив людей сидящих за местами. Клиенты начали расходиться, а Клаус мысленно начал пересчитывать в голове потерянные чаевые.

В дальнем углу сидела девушка, которая впервые появилась в этом баре. Незнакомка неожиданно покинула своё место и по всей видимости хотела сгладить неприятную ситуацию.

— Вот, держи, — произнесла она, протянув денежную купюру нечастному Джеку, — Закажи себе такси и больше никогда не приходи в этот бар.

— Спасибо, — хрипло произнес мужчина и взял любезно купюру, после чего медленно направился в сторону выхода.

Клаус почувствовал облегчение, когда этот навязчивый ублюдок исчез. Он был благодарен девушке, потому что обошлось без рукоприкладства. Бармен неловко подошел к ней, пытаясь выразить свою благодарность, но он не смог найти подходящих слов.

Молодая девушка была весьма привлекательной. Она была невысокого роста, немного ниже его. В неё была стройная подтянутая фигура. Девушка была одета в синюю юбку, которая была чуть выше колен и белую блузку. Окончательно дополняли её внешний вид туфли на высоком каблуке и маленькая коричневая сумочка в руках. Её длинные светлые волосы раскидывались волнами на её плечах, а милая улыбка и приветливые зеленые глаза придавали ей ещё больше миловидности.

— Спасибо, — произнес Клаус, после чего внезапно вспомнил, что не успел её обслужить, — Я приготовил для тебя коктейль, извини за задержку.

— Ничего страшного, — ответила клиентка, когда Никлаус не находил себе места. Он сбегал до барной стойки, чтобы взять поднос с напитком и через некоторое время вернулся к ней.

Девушка сделала небольшой глоток, мило улыбнувшись ему. Клаус слегка засмущался, осознав, что в баре больше никого не было, кроме их двоих. Парень сдвинулся с места и хотел вернуться обратно к своей работе, если бы она его не остановила.

— Сколько с меня за коктейль? — спросила она в него, после чего глаза бармена виновато упали на пол.

— Нисколько, это за счет заведения.

Клаус вернулся обратно за свои дела. Сначала он сложил все пустые бутылки в коробки, чтобы отнести их в маленькое складское помещение. Пару алкогольных напитков он отложил в черный ящик, чтобы потом списать их как брак. Он сможет тогда получить дополнительную прибыль, по-тихому продав эту партию.

Когда в баре уже никого не было, он пересчитал деньги в кассе, недовольно покачав головой. Время было в обрез, сестра нуждалась в операции, а он получал жалкие гроши. Клаус ненавидел себя, потому что за довольно короткий период изменил целую кучу работ. Ещё ему пришлось забросить учебу в универе. Осталась совсем чуть-чуть и его отчислят за частые пропуски и неуспеваемость.

Грустно вздохнув, парень направился к выходу, нащупав в кармане ключи. Подойдя к дверям, во внутрь помещения ворвался ветер. Клаус услышал шелест, заметив поблизости стодолларовую купюру, лежавшую на столике. Недолго думая, он спрятал купюру во внутреннем кармане и вышел с заведения, вспомнив эту очаровательную незнакомку.

* * * * *

Парень шел маленькой узкой уличкой и слышал, что через несколько домов доносились звуки оркестра. Он любил в детстве карнавалы, но сейчас с трудом может вспомнить, какой сегодня праздник. Когда-то его семья была счастливой, пока мать не изменила мужу и не бросила их. Отец был жестоким, потому что был слишком требовательным к своим детям. Он хотел вырастить их бездушными монстрами, которых будут волновать только деньги. Со временем отца не стало, а всё наследство перешло детям. Элайджа продолжил дела своего отца, пытаясь сохранить семейный бизнес. Не так давно они забеспокоились состоянием здоровья их младшей сестры Ребекки, в которой врачи обнаружили опухоль главного мозга. Братья были в шоке, но все же оставался крохотный шанс помочь сестре. Для этого нужно было собрать кругленькую сумму на операцию.

Вначале им показалось, что нет ничего невозможного, но потом начались проблемы. Конкуренты чуть не отжали бизнес Элайджи, поэтому ему пришлось не сладко. Со временем бизнес стал приносить лишь убытки и ему пришлось продать «Империю» отца. Клаус пытался помочь брату, но был совсем неразборчив в делах, поэтому искал временные работы, чтобы подзаработать ещё денег. Элайдже удалось собрать половину сумму, которую он смог отложить на лечение дорогой сестры. Вся надежда была на то, что он должен был создать своё прибыльное дело и восполнить недостающую сумму.

Клаус старался не думать о плохом, потому что он был слишком молод. Ему было всего лишь двадцать лет, вся жизнь была ещё впереди. Он немного погулял темными уличками, наслаждаясь отдалённой музыкой и доносящимися к нему криками веселья. Парень воодушевился и заглянул на площадь Джексона, где обычно находились работы уличных художников. Ему было небезразлично творчество, потому что он втайне ото всех занимался искусством, о котором даже не знал его старший брат. Свою маленькую мастерскую он обустроил в подвале в их старом темном поместье.

Парень остановился возле одной картины художника и затаил дыхание, словно сделал для себя новое открытие. Несколько минут он смотрел на изображение, чувствуя, как его сердце начало постепенно наполняться болью. Он на миг прикрыл глаза и невольно вздохнув.

— Парнишка бармен, — неожиданно услышал он за спиной до боли знакомый и приятный голос.

— Девушка со стодолларовой купюрой, — ухмыльнувшись, произнес парень.

— Никлаус, — произнесла она, когда прочитала надпись на его бейджике, — Это какое-то греческое имя.

— Прошу, называй меня просто Клаус, — слегка улыбнулся он, когда посмотрел на её милое лицо.

— Приятно познакомиться, Клаус. Меня зовут Камилла, но ты меня можешь называть просто Ками.

Их встреча видимо была неслучайной, потому что он в последнее время не общался с людьми, а только молча выслушивал их проблемы, наливая выпивку. Ему не хватало обычного общения.

— Ты рисуешь? — неожиданно спросил в неё парень, заметив насколько трепетно она смотрела на картину.

— Нет, но мне это нравится, — призналась Камилла, нежно посмотрев на него, — В каждой картины есть своя история. Как ты думаешь, какая у него?

— А ты что думаешь?

— Он потерян и разбит. Он хочет научиться контролировать своих демонов, чтобы они не смогли больше контролировать им. Он несчастный и одинокий… Или же это просто очередной бред уличного пьяницы.

— Мне кажется, что твое первое замечание было правильным, — произнес Клаус, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

Он невольно посмотрел на неё, когда она озадаченно рассматривала картину. Легкий ветерок немного растрепал её прекрасные волосы и он сделал маленький шаг в её сторону, прикоснувшись к её руке. Камилла улыбнулась ему, после чего парню показалось, что её губы находилось невероятно близко. В этот момент она ласково взяла его за руку, после чего он почувствовал вибрацию в своем внутреннем кармане. Клаус на автомате достал свой телефон, посмотрев на надпись на экране. Звонил Элайджа.

— Клаус, мы должны завтра утром навестить нашу сестру, — взволнованно произнес Элайджа, после чего Клаус сразу же покинул Камиллу одну, которая с недоумением посмотрела на отдаляющейся силуэт парня.

— Что с ней? — обеспокоенно спросил Клаус.

— Подробности завтра, — холодно ответил Элайджа и завершил вызов.


	2. Семейные обстоятельства

На следующее утро Клаус по просьбе старшего брата приехал в больницу, чтобы навестить родную сестру. Он не выспался, потому что ему снились жуткие кошмары, а ещё его не покидало чувство тревоги. Элайджа почти никогда не любил делиться плохими новостями, потому что был уверен, что сможет всё уладить.

Поднявшись на второй этаж больницы, парень зашел в отделение с палатами больных. В конце коридора находилась палата его сестры. Элайджи ещё не было, потому что обычно он всегда его встречал на кресле возле окна. Клаус был немного взволнован, он не мог себя пересилить, чтобы постучаться в двери и переступить порог.

Когда ему стало немного легче, он тихонько зашел в палату Ребекки и сел на маленьком стульчике возле её кушетки. Он нежно сжал руку сестры, после чего она открыла глаза и посмотрела на своего дорогого брата.

— Доброе утро, Ребекка, — произнес парень, ласково ей улыбнувшись, как он всегда делал.

— Привет, Ник, — произнесла сестра, внимательно изучив его выражение лица.

Клаус не любил, когда она так смотрела на него. Обычно она смотрела на него таким взглядом, когда была обижена на него или пыталась вывести его на чистую воду. Ребекку было трудно обмануть, поскольку она сразу же могла определить врет человек или нет.

— Я кое-что принес для тебя, — сказал брат, когда достал для неё коробку с подарком. В детстве Ребекка очень любила подарки, она была веселой и энергичной девочкой.

— Спасибо, но я уже выросла с того возраста, чтобы мне дарили подарки, — печально ответила она, когда достала куклу из коробки и выкинула её на край кровати.

— Я просто подумал, что она сможет составить тебе компанию, пока меня не будет рядом, — ответил Майклсон, после чего аккуратно взял игрушку и положил её на прикроватную тумбочку возле лампы.

Раньше она любила играть с куклами, в сестры была целая коллекция кукол, но сейчас они все пилятся в серванте в старом поместье. Клаус ласково ей улыбнулся, хотя его не переставали пожирать демоны изнутри. Он хотел убедить её, что всё будет хорошо, но она уже не верила ни единому его слову.

— Я умру? — тихо спросила в него Ребекка, когда парень растерял все слова и просто продолжал молча смотреть на неё.

— Нет, ты не умрешь, — как можно убедительнее попытался ответить парень, когда во рту жутко пересохло. В последнее время он был слишком истощен для таких разговоров.

— Ты не умеешь врать в отличии от Элайджи, — разозлилась сестра, злобно посмотрев на него, словно обьвиняла его во всем на свете.

Парень желал самого лучшего своей сестре, поэтому он пытался отчасти умалчивать правду. Элайджа не любил врать, поэтому всегда говорил жестокую правду в глаза, какой бы ужасной она ни была. Старший брат позаимствовал слишком много качеств своего отца, поэтому парню казалось, что они стали отдаляться от друг друга. Раньше Элайджа был другим, но постепенно начал превращаться в какого-то монстра. Нет, старший брат не был эгоистом, которым был Майкл. Ему не была безразлична сестра, потому что он прикладывал все свои силы, чтобы спасти её.

Клаус обычно не злился, но в душе как будто начался страшный ураган, что начал сметать всё на своем пути. Ребекка хотела правды, хотела услышать её от него, а не от Элайджи. Ну что ж, пускай услышит, вот только ей от этого не станет легче. Она начнет его ещё больше ненавидеть, а он никогда себя не простит.

— А что я должен сказать, Ребекка? — яростно закипел парень, резко покинувши своё место, — Что ты умрешь и скоро увидишь свет в конце туннеля? Нет постой, может ты превратишься в сказочную принцессу или в какого-то монстра с книги? Ты всегда любила фантазировать, что с тобой будет, но ты совсем не думаешь о том, что может случиться со мной. Ты не думала о том, что со мной будет, когда тебя не станет?

— Уходи, Ник! Проваливай! Не хочу тебя больше слышать и видеть! — невероятно разгневалась она, опешив от его жестоких слов.

— Да, пожалуй мне лучше уйти, — выкинул напоследок брат, покинув её палату, встретившись в коридоре случайно со старшим братом.

Элайджа пожал ему руку, после чего пригласил его сесть на кресло. Мужчина посмотрел, что твориться за окном, и присел потом возле младшего брата. Клаус достал с кармана все заработанные деньги за последнее время. Элайджа быстро пересчитал пальцами сумму и спрятал их в конверте вместе с другими деньгами.

— Всего лишь 700$? — заметно переменился старший Майклсон и Никлаус вдруг неожиданно почувствовал себя каким-то жалким должником, — В прошлый раз было больше.

— Я знаю, — грустно ответил парень, пытаясь переключиться на какую-то другую тему. Элайджа не любил, когда перед ним оправдывались, очень не любил. Клаус старался не повторять старых ошибок.

— Вчера я разговаривал с глав врачом этой больницы и узнал очень неприятные новости, — холодно начал Элайджа, младшему брату уже не нравился его тон, — И если я говорю, что новости неприятные, то тебе придется меня внимательно выслушать.

— Что случилось?

— Наша сестра не сможет долго прожить, от силы ей осталось всего лишь 2-3 месяца. Если мы не соберем всю необходимую сумму на операцию, то мы потеряем её навсегда. Есть к сожалению ещё один неприятный момент, операция скорее всего ей не поможет.

Клаус с пониманием его выслушал, когда смотрел на людей, что ходили по коридору. Элайджа был слишком спокоен, потому что такие деловые люди как он, никогда не выражают эмоции, а прячут их где-то глубоко внутри. Иногда парню казалось, что он уже не способен что-то чувствовать, а лишь пытается выполнить долг перед своей семьей.

— Никлаус, пообещай мне кое-что на момент нашей следующей встречи. Больше никогда не дари Ребекке подарки. Ты видишь, как она на них уже начала реагировать. Ты просто тратишь своё время и деньги.

— Ты всё слышал? — спросил в него парень, хотя на самом деле был почти не удивлен, потому что Элайджа действительно мог подслушать весь их разговор. Вот только зачем ему это?

— Постарайся сдерживаться, иначе я запрещу тебе с ней видеться, — произнес спокойно Элайджа, но это прозвучало для него словно угроза, — Ещё кое-что. Приведи себя пожалуйста в порядок.

— Конечно, — сухо ответил младший брат, после чего собрался уже уходить из этой чертовой больницы. Он покинул своё место, даже не посмотрев на своего старшего брата.

— Как твои дела, Никлаус? — спросил Элайджа, попытавшись сделать вид, что его все-таки волнует его жизнь, — Как успехи с учебой в университете?

— Всё отлично, — ответил напряженно парень, — Теперь я могу идти?

— Вполне, не буду тебя задерживать, — в своей привычной манере выронил мужчина, собравшись навестить свою дорогую сестру.

Парень ушел не оглянувшись назад, чтобы посмотреть, что творилось позади. Сегодня в него был выходной на работе, поэтому он мог уделить больше времени себе и своей семье. Покинув стены больницы, он вышел на свежий воздух и ему стало немного легче. Он гулял тихими уличками, после чего заскочил в старое родовое поместье Майклсонов. Когда-то давно они здесь жилы, но теперь это место было заброшенным. Элайджа хотел продать поместье, но оно было в слишком непригодном состоянии, требовалось для начала сделать реставрацию старых стен и потолков, потому что в последнее время здание буквально рассыпалось на глазах. Чтобы начать полноценный ремонт нужно было немало денег, которые к сожалению они не могли выделить.

Направившись в подвал, парень оценил насколько было сыро в помещении. Здесь даже завелись грызуны и другие неприятные вредители. Клаус зашел в свою мастерскую, где находились все его работы. Где-то через месяц откроется выставка, где он сможет продать их за достойные деньги.

Почти весь день он трудился в своей мастерской, чтобы создать новый шедевр. Он хотел нарисовать портрет девушки, с которой вчера познакомился. Почему-то она произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление. Возможно Камилла была совершенно обычной, таких девушек очень много в Новом Орлеане, но она ему показалась совершенно другой, заботливой и понимающей. Возможно он никогда не встретиться с Камиллой, но он может сохранить о ней приятные воспоминания. Он может вложить всю душу и любовь в этот портрет, а потом навсегда с ней попрощается.

Проводя время за красками с кисточкой и мольбертом, он чувствовал умиротворение. Он всегда работал в тишине и создавал живые сюжеты на палитре, всё что было на его душе. Клаус каждый день проводил в одиночестве, перестав общаться со своими старыми приятелями, словно хотел забыться и навсегда исчезнуть. Закончив всю работу на сегодня, он заметил на своих часах, что уже наступила ночь.

Парень направился на верхний этаж поместья, где находился балкон, и достал с кармана фляжку с виски, наблюдая издали за прекрасными огнями. Он может насладиться этим прекрасным видом, пока ещё осталось что-то живое в его душе, но если его дорогая сестра умрет, то его душа навсегда умрет вместе с ней.


End file.
